El amor es una Locura
by Hiyori Ishida
Summary: Gracias a los planes de Reborn, Tsuna y sus guardianes se encuentran comprometidos con personas que no conocen, que es lo que sucederá cuando se vean por primera vez, las jóvenes lograran captar la atención de nuestros mafiosos o ellos captaran la atención de sus prometidas. Cuando el amor no es una locura, no es amor y Vongola es en definitiva es la locura en persona.
1. prologo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Prologo**

Ese día había empezado como cualquier otro día desde que había empezado a vivir en la mansión Vongola, todo pareciera como si ese día fuera como cualquier otro en su vida, desde que había aceptado en ser el Decimo Vongola su vida se transformo drásticamente siempre yendo a reuniones incluso misiones con sus guardianes los había aceptado claro lo único que odiaba era cuando lo encerraban en su despacho para que hiciera todo el papeleo, si como lo odiaba, incluso ya estaba acostumbrado a las peleas de sus guardianes que era lo más normal pero todo eso se derrumbo en aquella reunión.

Si ese fatídico día Reborn los había citado a todos en el comedor para poder hablar de cierto asunto, claro no le dio ningún detalle solo le dijo que debía estar ahí, una vez que vio a todos sus amigos reunidos temía que esa reunión se tratara sobre la información de alguna familia enemiga, pero estaba equivocado. Cuando apareció el Hitman no les dijo nada solo se quedo esperando mientras tomaba un poco de su café y fue con la llegada de Futta, Lambo y I– Pin cuando su intuición dio una alarma, le decía que fuera lo que estuvieran trayendo los pequeños no sería nada bueno para él.

Una vez que todos obtuvieron unos archivadores amarillos con cierta información cada uno empezó con la lectura y en unos pocos segundos un silencio se apodero de aquella habitación la cual podía romperse en cualquier momento, nadie decía nada todos atentos a los papeles que estaban sosteniendo.

– ¿Qué significa esto Reborn? – dijo sin apartar los ojos de aquella información que su tutor le había dado.

– Reborn-san esto debe ser una broma ¿verdad? – vio como su guardián de la tormenta mientras colocaba aquellos papeles en la mesa, veía como su guardián de la lluvia trataba de darle una sonrisa para poder tranquilizarlo pero fue todo lo contrario al mostrarle una perfectamente forzada.

– ESTO NO ES PARA NADA EXTREMO – se quejo su guardián del sol cruzando los brazos.

– Kufufufu~ esto es una broma de mal gusto arcobaleno – el ver aquella mirada en su guardián de la niebla y el silencio de su guardián de la nube le dio a entender que ellos realmente no estaban de acuerdo.

– Reborn no podemos aceptar esto – trata de estar lo más calmado posible pero su voz le tembló al decir aquello.

– No pueden negarse, Vongola necesita a sus sucesores, en estos momentos Varia debe tener la misma información – una pequeña sonrisa se coloco en su rostro – ellas estarán aquí mañana – y sin más que decirles se fue de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Tsunayoshi no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. Ahora que Varia estaba incluida sabía que en cualquier momento ellos se presentarían ahí para exigirles una explicación que él no tenía.

Como les explicaría que todos estaban comprometidos.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Bueno después de una larga charla con mi amiga logre convencerla (si me la pase escribiendo hasta por lo menos terminar una parte de la historia que quería dejándola un poco satisfecha) y aquí me tiene publicando una nueva historia que eso me recuerda que debo actualizar las otras (…) pero bueno ya tengo escrito una buena parte de todas, y realmente deseaba sacar esta historia de mi cabeza y mis cuaderno jejeje, no se si la leerán o no pero espero que si y bueno en que iba si tenia que decirle una cosa importante para esta historia necesitare OC (creo que últimamente lo pido mucho XD) para que sean las prometidas de nuestros queridos Vongola y si incluye tambien a Varia, las que desean participar pues solo me envían un mensaje para que les de los datos que necesitare, eso si al único que no pueden escoger es a Tsuna ya que el ya tiene a una prometida.

Sin más que decir

¡Hiyori se despide!


	2. capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 _"Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor"_

 _ **Pedro Calderón de la Barca**_

 _._

 **Capítulo 1**

 **No siempre es amor a primera vista**

 **(Parte I)**

Definitivamente no sabía en que estaba pensando Reborn, como puedo haberlos comprometido sin haberles pedido su opinión o haberles avisado antes de haberlas invitado, no podía concentrase en el enorme papeleo que tenía y que considerablemente había aumentado después de aquella reunión, pero no tenían opción cuando una idea se le metía a Reborn no había nada en el mundo que lo hiciera cambiar de idea, suspiro una vez más antes de hacer un lado su cabeza justo en el momento en que una bala pasaba por su lado.

Buenos reflejos Dame-Tsuna – vio al pequeño Hitman aparecer por la ventana – aunque aún te falta mucho – agrego antes de desaparecer, provocando curiosidad en el joven castaño que cuando se levantó de su asiento de inmediato se cayó al suelo, dio un grito de dolor mientras veía como las agujetas de sus zapatos estaban amarradas.

Estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta cuando hizo esto – se maldecía así mismo por aquel despiste pero no podía evitarlo, no aceptaba esos compromisos.

" _Una vez que todos obtuvieron unos archivadores amarillos con cierta información cada uno empezó con la lectura y en unos pocos segundos un silencio se apodero de aquella habitación la cual podía romperse en cualquier momento, nadie decía nada todos atentos a los papeles que estaban sosteniendo._

– _¿Qué significa esto Reborn? – dijo sin apartar los ojos de aquella información que su tutor le había dado._

– _Reborn-san esto debe ser una broma ¿verdad? – vio cómo su guardián de la tormenta fruncía el ceño mientras colocaba aquellos papeles en la mesa, veía como su guardián de la lluvia trataba de darle una sonrisa para poder tranquilizarlo pero fue todo lo contrario al mostrarle una perfectamente forzada._

– _ESTO NO ES PARA NADA EXTREMO – se quejó su guardián del sol cruzando los brazos._

– _Kufufufu~ esto es una broma de mal gusto arcobaleno – el ver aquella mirada en su guardián de la niebla y el silencio de su guardián de la nube le dio a entender que ellos realmente no estaban de acuerdo, además de que el silencio de la única mujer en aquella reunión le daba a entender que a ella tampoco le gustaba aquello._

– _Reborn no podemos aceptar esto – trata de estar lo más calmado posible pero su voz le tembló al decir aquello._

– _No pueden negarse, Vongola necesita a sus sucesores, en estos momentos Varia debe tener la misma información – una pequeña sonrisa se colocó en su rostro – ellas estarán aquí mañana – y sin más que decirles se fue de la habitación dejándolos solos._

 _Tsunayoshi se puso de pie siguiendo los pasos del pequeño, necesitaba una mejor explicación de la que le había dado, escuchaba el ruido de objetos destruyéndose, sabía que en este momento sus guardianes estaría destruyendo la habitación, suspiro eso sería más papeleo para él, no entendió como podía desaparecer tan rápidamente al no encontrarlo se dirigió a su despacho con resignación y ahí se encontraba la persona que había estado buscando._

 _Se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones mientras bebía tranquilamente su café, como si aquella notica que les había dado hace unos minutos antes no hubieran existido, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo el pequeño fue el primero en hablar – sus compromisos no están a discusión, ellas son excelentes candidatas para Vongola en especial la prometida de Hibari._

– ‹‹ _ya lo imaginaba solo nos está utilizando para mejorar Vongola››_ – _fueron sus pensamientos aunque él creía que su prometida seria la persona en quien más interés tendría._

– _Tu prometida también es valiosa pero no al grado que lo es la de Hibari, siendo la futura heredera de su familia es una gran adquisición para nosotros – Tsuna se golpeó el rostro aun no podía entender cómo era posible que leyera sus pensamientos._

– _Reborn no pienso aceptar tus planes, en especial porque yo ya estoy comprometido – refuto con determinación._

– _Así que te declaraste a Kyoko, y ¿Cuál fue su respuesta? – Se congelo en su sitio, no imagino que le preguntara aquello – y bien Dame– Tsuna._

 _Como lo odia – dijo que lo pensaría – susurro "habla más fuerte" lo amenazo – LO PENSARA – dio un grito._

– _Debemos tener más opciones que Kyoko si te rechaza, ella se fue de viaje por unos meses tiempo suficiente para que puedas conocer a tu prometida, además toda su información está en los papeles que te di al igual que el de tus guardianes – le informo antes de levantarse de su sitio – tu obligación es que todos tus guardianes porten las flores que hay en los informes que les di sino atente a las consecuencias – lo amenazo y antes de quejarse el pequeño volvió a desaparecer, ahora no solo debía pensar como romper esos compromisos ahora debía hacer que sus guardianes llevaran esas flores, parece que primero tendría que ir con sus amigos."_

Había sido fácil convencer a Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei aunque aún no estaban de acuerdo con todo eso, el problema fue con sus guardianes más problemáticos, pero con la intervención de Chrome pudo convencer a Mukuro y con Hibari una oferta de una pelea ayudo mucho aunque sabía que moriría en ese entrenamiento con su guardián más fuerte.

– Juudaime como ordeno toda la mansión fue decorada para darle la bienvenida a esa personas – interrumpió sus pensamientos viendo a su amigo peli plateado frente a él, tenía el ceño fruncido.

– Muchas gracias Hayato – le agradeció mientras le daba una sonrisa.

– Los jardines fueron decorados como pediste Tsuna – se alivió ver que la sonrisa que le dedicaba su amigo esta vez fuera verdadera – no falta mucho para que ellas lleguen, aunque no me guste mucho acerca de habernos comprometido creo que será divertido.

– ¡De qué demonios estás hablando! ¡No será para nada divertido! – empezó a regañarlo el joven de mirada esmeralda.

– Jajaja yo creo que será divertido ver las parejas que eligió el pequeñín para nosotros – le alegraba la alegría del azabache pero aun no podía entender cómo podía tomar todos los asuntos tan a la ligera – no lo crees Tsuna – y sin que pudiera responder Gokudera había hablado primero comenzando una discusión que solo era unilateral, ya que Yamamoto solo le sonreía a su amigo mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo solo debían esperar a la llegada de sus invitadas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una joven de cabellera naranja que le llegaba hasta casi la mitad de su espalda, su piel de un tono bronceado y ojos celestes se levantó de su sitio al estar aburrida, no podía creer que aquel vuelo tardara tanto en llegar a su destino, empezó a caminar por los pasillos de aquel avión, aun no podía creer que aquello le perteneciera a su amiga, empezó a buscarla encontrándola sentada en su sitio leyendo un libro, se acercó a ella.

– Lixue-chan ¿Cuánto tiempo leerás ese libro? Estoy aburrida – le reprocho mientras le daba un sorbo al té verde frio de la joven frente a ella.

– Zhõu no deberías estar molestando a Hime– sama – le reclamo un joven de cabellos azulados que no se encontraba lejos de ambas, mientras la miraba de manera reprobatoria por su comportamiento.

– Llevamos conociéndonos un buen tiempo y aun me llamas por mi apellido Huan Yue – dijo mientras le sonreía, molestando al zafiro para después levantarse de su sitio y quitarle el libro a su acompañante mostrando a una joven de cabellos azabaches y mirada anaranjada – deja de ignorar a tu amiga, aun no entiendo que es lo que puede interesarte en leer la historia de china, eso paso hace años no creo que nos sirva ahora, además de que me gustaría que me hablaras de tu prometido es muy frustrante que solo nos enviaran una invitación además de que regalarnos estas manillas con flores aunque supongo que es para que pudiéramos diferenciar a nuestros prometidos, Lixue-chan tu que estas más familiarizada con la mafia podrías decirme como es la familia Vongola, escuche decir que es una de las mafias más poderosas en toda Italia….

Y así siguió hablando sin parar logrando fastidiar al joven de cabellos zafiros, que se levantó de su sitio para acercarse a ella y meterle una galleta en la boca, provocando que la joven de cabellos azabaches empezara a reírse un poco, sorprendiéndolos a ambos – Chun Fu-san sé muy bien que es lo que deseas saber, te puedo asegurar que la familia Vongola es muy distinta a otras familias mafiosas por ese motivo mi padre acepto que formáramos una alianza con ellos a través de mi matrimonio debo suponer que contigo fue lo mismo – volvió a agarrar el libro que la joven de cabellera naranja le había quitado.

– Mientras no abusen de los más débiles aceptare mi compromiso sin ninguna queja, volverás a leer ese libro – volvió a quejarse – Huan Yue ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguemos a nuestro destino?

El joven suspiro mientras se tocaba el rostro en resignación – faltan aproximadamente unas cuatro horas para llegar a Italia.

– ¡NO PUEDE SER! – se volvió a quejar la joven provocando que volviera a discutir con el joven, la joven azabache miraba aquella escena con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, no imagino que llegaría a ser amiga de esa persona tan peculiar pero le gustaba que Zhõu Chun Fu fuera siempre sincera además de manifestar tan francamente sus pensamientos, mijo por la ventana del avión privado de su familia mirando el cielo totalmente despejado sin ningún rastro de nubes.

Miro la manilla que llevaba puesta siendo diferente a la de la joven de cabellera anaranjada, lo único que sabía era que su prometido era una persona difícil de tratar, no le importaba eso lo único que deseaba que aquella persona se mostrara tal como es y no aparentara ser algo que no es, como muchas personas que había conocido en ese mundo y todo por agradarle a su padre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo mientras trataba de pensar en un plan que arreglara el desastre que habían causado, entro a la habitación sin siquiera llamar a la puerta asustando al joven que se encontraba adentro – ¡I– Pin! ¡No debes entrar a la habitación de un hombre sin su permiso! – la joven solo suspiro ya que sabía perfectamente que realmente su amigo se había asustado de su entrada tan repentina.

– Lambo ¿Qué es lo que haremos? – le pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba asiento en ella.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – respondió con otra pregunta mientras se arreglaba la camisa que tenía puesta.

– ¡A los informes de Reborn-san! – Se levantó de golpe mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo por el enojo, no podía creer que se le había olvidado algo tan importante – será mejor que le digamos la verdad a Tsuna– nii.

– ¡QUE! ¡NO! Si Tsuna– nii se entera es muy probable que se lo diga al idiota de Reborn y él nos matara – se asustó mientras trataba de pensar en alguna forma de que aquello pasara – además todo fue tu culpa I-Pin.

– ¿Mi culpa? Fuiste tú quien entro a la habitación de Reborn-san y provocaste que todo esos informes cayeran al suelo – se indignó al ver como la culpaba de lo que habían hecho.

– Pero lo arreglamos colocamos cada informe en su lugar.

– No es cierto, colocamos esos informes en distintos lugares y no habría problema si esos informes no fueran la información de las prometidas de Tsuna– nii y los demás, entiendes lo que hicimos les cambiamos a sus prometidas, ellos no estarán con las personas que les corresponden – le explico de nuevo mientras pensaba en alguna solución.

– Ese es un enorme problema pero no importa ya que Tsuna– nii y los demás no desean estar comprometidos y al estar con distintas personas no se llevaran bien lo que provocaría que rompieran y asunto solucionado, no solo les ayudaríamos nosotros también nos salvaríamos del castigo – la jovencita de cabellos azabaches no sabía si golpear a su amigo o realmente creer que era un verdadero idiota y lo peor era que ella no se negaría a su plan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y había llegado ese fatídico día Tsunayoshi no sabía exactamente como debía sentirse tampoco, caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Vongola comprobando que todo estuviera en su lugar pero detuvo sus pasos al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle – un momento, ¿todos vendrán juntas? O ¿separadas? Y ¿a qué hora se supone que estarán aquí? – Se despeino sus cabellos castaños – ¡olvide leer la información! – Recordó mientras volvía a su despacho, encontrándose con más papeleo – ¡PERO SI LO HABIA ACABADO! – no entendía como era que aparecía mas papeleo, parece que no tendría tiempo de leer la información de su prometida. Empezó a leer los papeles y firmarlos, sería una larga tarde.

– ¡AUN NO ACEPTO EL COMPROMISO EXTREMO! – escucho un grito en los jardines, se acercó a la ventana viendo como su guardián del sol entrenaba mientras discutía con su guardián de la tormenta.

– ¡No eres el único que no acepta estos compromisos cabeza de césped! – se quejó el peli plateado mientras encendía un cigarrillo y antes de que pudiera llevárselo a la boca siente como alguien se lo quita de las manos.

– Esto es malo para tu salud cabeza de pulpo – le hablo seriamente el albino.

Gokudera ya tenía un tic en el ojo mientras apretaba su cajetilla de cigarrillos – ESO NO TE INTERESA CABEZA DE CESPED – le grito provocando una nueva pelea entre los jóvenes, Tsuna no pudo más que reír ante esa escena parecía que sin importar los años sus amigos seguirían siendo los mismos, cosa que lo alegraba, volvió a su lugar era mejor que no se distrajera pero le pareció extraño que Yamamoto no estuviera ahí para tratar de detener su discusión, se pregunta dónde podría estar.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban dos jóvenes caminando tranquilamente – no puedo creer que estés de acuerdo en aceptar ese compromiso – se quejaba la joven de cabellos escarlata a su acompañante, mientras la guiaba por las calles de Italia, al conocer mejor esos lugares.

– No te preocupes Konan, aun no decido aceptar mi compromiso primero tendría que ver como es mi futuro esposo~ – declaro con una sonrisa divertida tratado de tranquilizar a su amiga – además es extraño que la familia Vongola me haya enviado aquel sobre hasta Inglaterra, eso no te causa curiosidad.

La joven de mirada miel no pudo más que suspirar su amiga era una persona muy especial, esperaba que la persona que fuera su prometido fuera alguien digno de ella sino tendría que darle una buena charla – Konan ¿estamos yendo por el camino correcto? – aquella pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos miro una vez más las calles y si aún recordaba iban por buen camino.

– Por supuesto, mira llegamos a los terrenos de Vongola – le señalo la enorme puerta con el escudo de la familia – se acercaron a las rejas donde unos hombres se interpusieron en su camino.

– ¿Qué es lo que desean señoritas? – les pregunto uno de ellos amablemente.

– Venimos a ver al Decimo Vongola – y antes de esas personas se negaran la joven de cabellera blanca que tenía varias trenzas y mechones de color lila, saco un sobre con el sello de Vongola, los hombres se sorprendieron para después hacer una reverencia permitiéndoles entrar mientras les daban la bienvenida – no creí que sería tan sencillo entrar – comento la joven de mirada verde agua, no podían creer que el lugar fuera tan grande se detuvo cuando vio como un joven de cabellos azabaches abanicaba un bate de béisbol con una concentración increíble pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver aquella tan sincera – el me gusta – declaro mientras corría hacia él.

– ¡Mary! – grito al ver como su amiga se alejaba rápidamente – odio cuando haces eso – protesto a la vez que seguía los pasos de su amiga.

A solo unos pasos a llegar hacia el dio un salto para atraparlo en un abrazo sorprendiendo al azabache, que no entendía que estaba sucediendo – eres perfecto – le dijo mientras le sonreía, confundiendo más al joven que no sabía que decir exactamente.

No podía creer que estuviera buscando a esa persona _"Hayato podrías ir a buscar a Takeshi"_ pero si no fuera porque su Juudaime se lo hubiera pedido en estos momentos no le importaría donde estaría ese sujeto – _‹‹de seguro se encuentra en los jardines jugando como siempre››_ – chasqueo la lengua pero al salir no se imaginó encontrarse con aquella escena – ¿¡Quién demonios es esa mujer!? Y ¡¿Por qué esa mujer está abrazando al Friki del béisbol?! – se preguntó mientras se acercaba a la pareja a pasos apresurados – friki del béisbol ¿Quién es esa mujer? – le pregunto.

– Oh Hayato, pues no lo sé jejeje – empezó a reírse provocando que una venita en la cien del peli plateado.

– ¡COMO QUE NO LO SABES! Y ¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS TE DEJAS ABRAZAR POR ALGUIEN QUE NO CONOCES?! – le reclamo ya enojado.

No negaría que se sorprendió ante la llegada del aquel peli plateado pero al ver la flor que tenía en su traje no pudo más que sonreír al reconocerlo era momento de interrumpir su conversación – porque me gusta abrazar a las personas – lo miro con una sonrisa burlona mientras apretaba el abrazo a la Lluvia Vongola – y porque el será mi sensual Madrina de Bodas, Esposo-chan~ – agrego con burla, provocando que ambos jóvenes se sorprendieran por sus palabras.

– ¿E-Esposo-chan? – se rostro estaba completamente sonrojado por aquel apodo – PERO DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO MUJER – le reclamo con enojo.

– Maa, Maa no te exaltes Hayato – trataba de calmar a su amigo cosa que no estaba logrando mucho.

– Tú no te metas estúpido friki del béisbol, este es un asunto entre esa mujer y yo – la miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras la joven solo le sonreía con arrogancia, a ella le gustaba el joven que estaba abrazando en estos momentos pero parecía que tenía ganas de molestar a su "prometido" – ¿Quién demonios eres y que es lo que haces en los terrenos de Vongola? – le exigió saber.

– Creí que estaban esperando mi llegada, déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Mary Campell – le dijo mientras le mostraba la manilla en su mano derecha la cual tenía la misma flor que él tenía en su saco – tu prometida – agrego y antes de que el peli plateado volviera decir alguna palabra una joven de cabellera naranja se interpuso entre ellos.

– ¡Quién demonios te crees para gritarle de esa manera a Mary! – le grito una joven de cabellera escarlata mirando con rencor al peli plateado, la joven de mirada verde agua se sorprendió de ver a su amiga gritar ya que – mayormente sabia controlar su personalidad explosiva.

– Wao, Hayato parece que encontraste a una buena amiga – empezó a reírse provocando.

– ¡NO SOMOS AMIGOS! – gritaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo provocando que Yamamoto y Mary empezaran a reírse ante tal sincronía.

– Tsk – chasqueo la lengua mientras desvía la mirada.

– Necesito un cigarrillo – susurro la joven de mirada miel, realmente lo necesitaba para poder soportar aquello, veía como su amiga aún seguía abrazada aquel joven – _‹‹ ¿será su prometido?››_ – se preguntó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Definitivamente se había distraído siguiendo aquella mariposa, realmente tenía curiosidad por saber a dónde se dirigió olvidando que debía entrar a la mansión, camino por los jardines tratando de encontrar a alguien pero realmente no había nadie no le había sorprendido que le llegara aquella invitación al ya conocer a Reborn-san pero aunque lo negara tenia curiosidad por saber con quién la habían comprometido, si era sincera ella solo había ido a ese lugar para rechazar ese compromiso ya que no le interesaba de ninguna manera nada de esas cosas.

Aunque iría a saludar a esas personas, se detuvo unos momentos tratando de recordar sus nombres lo cual fue imposible – bueno no es como si importara – volvió a retomar su camino a la mansión a la vez que de repente vio un insecto que llamo demasiado su atención – debo dibujarlo – se dijo mientras volvía a correr pero lo que no espero fue que chocara con una persona, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

– ESO FUE UN GOLPE EXTREMO – escucho gritar a la persona con la que había chocado.

– Oh no lo perderé de vista – se puso de pie mientras corría de nuevo en búsqueda de aquel insecto, dejando confundido al joven alvino.

– No lo entiendo bien pero no declinare tu oferta de la carrera EXTREMA – dio un grito animado siguiendo a la joven de cabellera rubia castaño. Corrió y corrió pero por algún motivo no la encontraba – _‹‹esa chica sí que es rápida››_ – se alegró de poder encontrar un digno oponente así que no se rendiría en su búsqueda pero se detuvo al ver a cuatro persona, las cuales dos discutían mientras las otras solo los veían mientras trataban de tranquilizar a los otros jóvenes, se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

– Chicos no vieron correr EXTREMADAMENTE a una chica por aquí – le pregunto lo que detuvo su discusión mientras lo veían sin entender a que realmente se estaba refiriendo.

– Lo siento sempai no vimos a nadie así por aquí – el primero en responderle fue el joven azabache.

– No te estarás imaginando cosas cabeza de césped – comento el peli plateado.

– Me pareció ver correr a una chica por esa dirección, o puede que me lo haya imaginado – esta vez hablo la joven de cabellera blanca que tenía varias trenzas y mechones de color lila mientras señalaba el lugar por donde había pasado esa persona.

– ¡GRACIAS! – les agradeció mientras se alejaba en dirección contraria a la que ella les había indicado provocando que una gotita resbalara por el cien de los presentes.

– Parece que no eres el único extraño en esta familia – comento la joven de cabellera escarlata mirando al peli plateado.

– ¡a quien estas llamando extraño estúpida mujer! – le reclamo comenzando una nueva pelea entre ellos.

– Parece que mi esposo-chan es un poco gruñón~ – dijo la de mirada verde agua provocando que una venita apareciera en la cien del guardián de la tormenta al ser llamado de aquella forma y más por aquella persona.

– ¡deja de llamarte esposo-chan! – le exigió con enojo y antes de que la otra joven pudiera reclamarle por gritarle a su amiga alguien había interrumpido.

– Pero Hayato, Mary tiene todo el derecho de llamarte de esa manera ya que es tu prometida – intervino el azabache mientras se sonreía.

– ¡deja de decir tonterías estúpido friki del béisbol! – se odiaba por haber dejado sus dinamitas en su habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar a los terrenos de la familia Vongola no deseaba entrar a la mansión deseaba estar unos momentos a solas antes de poder conocer al que sería su prometido aunque aún no entendía el motivo de porque la habían escogido a ella pero lo que más curiosidad le causara era saber cómo la encontraron, ni siquiera aquellas personas la habían logrado hallar y ese Hitman sin ningún esfuerzo la había encontrado.

Cerro los ojos mientras disfrutaba de aquella paz pero en eso sintió como una presencia se acercaba, rápidamente saco la Katana que llevaba siempre con ella colocándolo en el cuello de esa persona que se había atrevido acercársele, pero se extrañó cuando esta persona desapareció en una niebla purpura.

– Kufufufu~ es la primera vez que alguien se percata de mi presencia – escucho una risa burlona, estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento – claro aparte de el – agrego, y fue cuando vio como un hombre de cabellos índigos atado en una cola aparecía a un lado de ella.

– El guardián de la niebla de Vongola – dijo la joven de cabellera oscura, mirando con desconfianza.

– Oya~ parece que me conoces pero yo no sé quién eres – hablo el joven de mirada heterocroma ticos, joven se dio cuenta del tono burlesco que había usado con ella, pero algo en él había llamado su atención.

– Peinado de piña – comento mientras veía el peinado del joven, en esos momentos se le había antojado su bebida favorita pero lo que la joven no noto fue que al decirle aquello un aura oscura empezó a salir del peli índigo.

– Que fue lo que dijiste – le pregunto con su típica sonrisa aunque se notaba que se encontraba enojado – kufufufu~ parece que deseas morir pequeña.

No entendía bien sus palabras ya que ella no había hecho nada para enfadarlo – te enfureció que te digiera que tienes peinado de piña – al ver como una venita crecía en su cien sabía que ese era el motivo – no veo que tiene de malo, a mí me gustan la piñas – aclaro simplemente mientras se iba del lugar pero lo que no esperaba fue que el la agarrara del brazo.

– kufufufu~ eso sonó como una confesión – declaro provocando que la de mirada roja se sonrojara por sus palabras – así que tú eres mi prometida~ – le sonrió y fue en ese momento en que vio que aquella persona tenía la misma flor que ella tenía en su manilla, no era posible que ese sujeto fuera su prometido, definitivamente debía acabar con ese compromiso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No podía concentrarse con todo aquel escándalo que estaban haciendo sus amigos, dejo el bolígrafo sobre aquellos documentos para acercarse a la ventana, pero no se imaginaba que con ellos se encontraran unas chicas – las prometidas de Gokudera, Mukuro y Ryohei ya llegaron – si no fuera por aquellos entrenamientos en estos momentos estaría seguro que habría dado un salto del susto por su aparición además de un grito.

– ¿esa joven no es la prometida de Yamamoto? – señalo a la joven de cabellera blanca que se encontraba abrazando a su amigo.

– Ella es la prometida de Gokudera – aquello lo sorprendió ya que si ella era la prometida de Gokudera porque estaba abrazando a Yamamoto, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle quien era la joven que estaba discutiendo con Gokudera, Reborn se había adelantado – ella solo es la acompañante de Mary – suponía que ese sería el nombre de la joven de cabellera blanca – será mejor que vayas a recibir a tu prometida – le dijo antes de dejarlo solo.

Caminaba por los pasillos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro – _‹‹parece que el desastre que provoco la vaca estúpida será un excelente entretenimiento››_ – eran sus pensamientos, o sí que se divertiría acosta de su alumno.

No sabía porque razón pero tenía el presentimiento de que su tutor estaba planeando algo que lo involucraba, suspiro miro los papeles que tenía, parece que se acumularían un día mas, debía ir a recibir a su "prometida", se acercó al escritorio de donde tomo la flor que sería igual a la de ella, se detuvo al no saber dónde la encontraría primero se acercó a la puerta principal donde no había nadie le fue preguntando a las personas si alguien había llegado recibiendo una negativa de todos, pensaba que quizás ella aun no llegaba, bueno debía aprovechar su tiempo de paz.

Se hubiera dirigido a los jardines principales sino supiera que ahí se encontraban sus amigos, no deseaba interrumpir el ambiente que tenían esos momentos, con cautela se dirigió a los jardines que se encontraban más adentro deseaba ir a un lugar en específico.

Se detuvo cuando vio aquella joven de cabellera oscura como la noche, se encontraba admirando el único árbol de cerezo que había en el lugar, por unos momentos cerro los ojos mientras sonreía.

No sabía porque pero aquel gesto provoco que algo dentro de él se moviera.

Un fuerte viento paso haciendo que algunos pétalos se desprendieran dando una hermosa imagen, estaba paralizado, y cuando al fin sus piernas respondieron a las órdenes de su cerebro piso una rama provocando un ruido, la joven azabache lo miro seriamente.

No sabía porque pero creía que al ver sus ojos naranjas sentiría el mismo sentimiento que sintió al verla sonreír pero estaba equivocado.

Ella lo miraba seriamente, incluso podía ver cierta desconfianza en su mirada, no duro mucho aquel contacto ya que la joven se alejó de ese lugar ignorándolo completamente.

Su primer encuentro no fue el mejor del mundo.

Parecía que ella lo odiaba.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y tambien por ayudarme dándome sus hermosos OC´s, no se si escribi con la personalidad que me enviaron si no es asi les pido un enorme disculpa además de que tambien si deje OOC a los personajes del universo de KHR, una sincera disculpa, como podrán ver aquí tenemos la primera parte del capitulo 1 si aun nos falta conocer a las demás prometidas y tambien la llegada de Varia y sus prometidas todo sera un gran caos, y como me quedo hasta ahora ¿les gusto? O ¿no les gusto? Que dicen me encanta ver los comentarios que me mandan.

Pro ultimo un agradecimiento a: Hibarin-chan, mi querida Ari-chan, Sesumi, Xx ¿Shirogami18InorixX, Karin0212, Anonima-Traumada, Loba-san, sheblunar, mi hermosa Okita-chan y Konan Roya, muchas gracias chicas por sus comentarios y su participación en esta historia tambien agradezco que las personas que colocaron en Favorite y Follow, me hacen feliz y Hiyori feliz actualiza mas rápido.

Sin más que decir

¡Hiyori se despide!


	3. capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría, las prometidas de Vongola pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

Después de descubrir que por algunos planes de Reborn estaban comprometidos con desconocidas Tsuna decide romper los compromisos pero no espero que ellas ya estaban en camino, el encuentro de algunas de las prometidas con los guardianes no resulto de la mejor manera y hubo muchas discusiones entre algunas, peleas entre otras y hasta ¿carreras extremas? Además de descubrir el desastre que hizo Lambo, quien cree que está haciendo un favor a sus hermanos mayores pero está equivocado, Tsunayoshi conoce a su prometido pero su primer encuentro no es tan agradable.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _"Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor"_

 _ **Pedro Calderón de la Barca**_

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **No siempre es amor a primera vista**

 **(Parte II)**

Llego a la mansión como hace unos cinco minutos, aun no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, el hecho de que le haya llegado una carta donde la nombraban la prometida de uno de los guardianes del Decimo Vongola habia sido una sorpresa para ella aunque no entendia el porque la habían elegido precisamente a ella, estaba por tocar la puerta cuando de repente esta se abrió sorpresivamente provocando que casi se cayera al suelo si no fuera por que alguien la sostuvo de la cintura justo a tiempo.

– ¡TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN! – se encontró con una mirada gris viéndola la mira con un brillo en sus ojos mientras gritaba.

Una vez pudo estar completamente de pie, tomo cierta distancia de su salvador – Si – le respondió simplemente, esa clase de personas la ponía incomoda lo mejor era retirarse sino deseaba estar por más tiempo con él, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento el alvino le sujeto del brazo.

– ¡OYE! NO VISTE PASAR A UNA CHICA EXTREMA – aquella pregunta la confundio mas de lo que ya estaba, solo hizo un movimiento de negación antes de ver como esa persona desaparecía en unos segundos. Ese encuentro fue demasiado extraño para ella.

– Fuyumi Amane-san– al escuchar su nombre volteo su rostro encontrándose con la figura de un hombre de cabellos canosos, que le sonreía amigablemente, mientras hacia una reverencia – por favor sígame, la reunión se realizará en la sala principal – la joven de cabellos ondulados de un color azul metalizado dudo por unos momentos pero decidió seguirlo, caminaron por varios minutos en total silencio.

– Sato ¿no viste a Tsuna? – una voz llamo su atención, sus ojos veían como un joven azabache se acercaba hacia ellos, con una sonrisa asomada en sus labios - ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto mientras sus ojos castaños la miraban atentamente con curiosidad, provocando que se incomodara ante esa mirada.

– Lo siento Yamamoto-san, no vi al joven amo en ninguna parte – respondió con gentileza el hombre mayor – la joven Fuyumi Amane-san en una de las invitadas de Reborn-san – agrego mientras se hacía a un lado para que ambos jóvenes pudieran verse directamente ya que él había notado cierto detalle pero prefirió no decir nada.

– Mucho gusto Amane – le saludo con la misma alegría que siempre tenía – Sato puedes buscar a Tsuna y no te preocupes por Amane yo la escoltare hasta la sala – y sin esperar alguna respuesta agarro la mano de la joven de cabellos azules, Sato solo asintió mientras caminaba por el camino contrario ya que sabia donde encontraría a su joven amo.

Amane se sintió más incómoda al ver con la familiaridad que le trataba ese joven sin siquiera conocerse, estaba por decirle que la soltara que ella misma podría caminar hasta que fue interrumpida – ¡se puede saber porque me dejaste solo con esas locas! – un joven de cabellos plateados se interpuso en su camino mientras le reclamaba al azabache.

– Creí que deseabas pasa más tiempo con tu prometida – respondió simplemente sin dejar que su sonrisa se borre ante tal reclamo o los insultos que le daba.

– ¡Pasar tiempo con esa LOCA! – le señalo con el dedo mientras le gritaba – _‹‹_ _que más se podría esperar de un friki de béisbol como el_ _››_ – pensó mientras trataba de evitar sacar sus dinamitas y borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa de su rostro que cada vez lo irritaba más.

– ‹‹ _esta familia es demasiado extraña_ _››_ – fueron sus pensamientos y no tardo mucho de comprobar sus palabras al ver como otras dos jóvenes se acercaban a ellos y empezaban a discutir con cierto peli plateado.

– ¡¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTAS LLAMADO LOCA?! – le reprocho con enojo al ver como llamaba a su amiga, ella no permitiría que insultaran a la única persona que consideraba parte de su familia aparte de su hermano.

Mientras la pelirroja y el peli plateado empezaban otra discusión, la joven de cabellera blanca con varias trenzas y mechones de color lila se acercaba a ellos – es extraño que Konan pierda el control pero me alegra ver que se lleva bien con mi esposo-chan~ - lo dijo en voz alta aunque realmente se lo decía así misma.

– Jajaja es la primera vez que veo a Hayato divertirse tanto – comento el joven de cabellos azabaches sacando de sus pensamientos a la otra joven, ella lo miro por unos momentos era verdad que él la había impresionado y hubiera deseado que el fuera su prometido pero no había ocurrido eso, aunque claro su actual prometido también le causaba curiosidad.

La joven de cabellos azul metálico solo se quedó viendo esa escena – _‹‹_ _realmente esta familia es rara_ _››_ – fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de ser arrastrada por el guardián de la lluvia, mientras decían que era mejor huir antes de que el guardián de la tormenta realmente destruyera ese pasillo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esperaba tranquilamente a que los demás llegaran, no comprendía el por qué motivo se encontraba esperando a unos extraños, suspiro una vez más por causa del aburrimiento pero algo habia captado su atención, una pequeña ave cerca de la ventana, se acerco cuidosamente para no asustarla ya que unos deseos de acariciar al pequeño animalito la invadieron, con cuidado acerco su mano a la pequeña ave logrando acariciarla – que lindo eres – le dijo mientras le sonreía hasta que la pequeña ave se alejo de ella y empezara a volar colocándose en el árbol cerca de la ventana para después mirarla atentamente, la joven de cabellos azabaches cortos con un mechón de color morado sonrió al ver que el animalito no se movía – ya entendí pequeño – se coloco en el arco de la ventana para después saltar hacia el árbol exitosamente, aquello no había asustado a la ave confirmando sus sospechas – parece que quieres que te siga.

La pequeña ave no dijo nada y empezó a volar de nuevo, provocando que la joven empezara a seguirla, camino por un buen tiempo además de que cada vez se iba alejando de la mansión Vongola, sabía bien que los jardines de Vongola era uno de los mejores y no se equivocaban el lugar era verdaderamente hermoso le hubiera gustado apreciarlo por más tiempo pero no podía detenerse aunque se preguntaba donde la estaría llevando aquella pequeña ave.

No tardó mucho en descubrirlo al llegar a un pequeño estanque rodeado por flores, el lugar se encontraba demasiado lejos de la mansión, sabía que la reunión se iniciaría en pocos segundos y lo mejor era volver pero una imagen había llamado su atención la pequeña ave que había seguido hasta ese sitio, en esos momentos se encontraba cómodamente en la cabeza de una persona, con pasos sigilosos se fue acercando a ellos no deseaba despertarlos.

Al estar a solo unos pasos vio como la pequeña ave empezaba a cerrar sus ojitos, la joven del mechón morado se agacho, al lado de aquella persona, un azabache con cuidado acercaba su mano para poder acariciar al pequeño animalito lo cual no sucedió al ser sujetada fuertemente.

– Herbívora – por unos segundos se quedóestática al escuchar aquella voz tan grave, ver esos metalizados y finos ojos mirándola tan atentamente, la joven frunció su ceño al ser agarrada de esa manera y con toda su fuerza se separó de él.

– No soy ninguna herbívora – le reclamo mientras aun le miraba con cierto enojo ante como la había llamado.

Una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa se había formado en sus labios ante el enojo de la joven frente a él, no parecía que le tuviera miedo y eso era algo que le llamo la atención.

Hibari siempre estaba consciente a su alrededor, siempre atento ante cualquier sonido o movimiento, por ese motivo él había notado la presencia de aquella joven desde el momento en que había llegado y tampoco le pasó inadvertido el hecho de que aquella joven llevara la misma flor que el tenia, lo que significaba una sola cosa, claro el aún no estaba conforme con todo eso de los compromisos y ni siquiera había pasado por su mente en acatar las órdenes de aceptar todo eso, pero el hecho de que su "prometida" se haya atrevido acercársele era una gran hazaña y algo que debía darle crédito.

El choque de miradas habían durado unos minutos más hasta que sin previo aviso apareciera una joven corriendo y deteniéndose frente a ellos – lo perdí de vista – se quejó la joven mirando a todos los sitios, para después prestar más atención a las dos personas que se encontraban en ese lugar, ella no era tonta y por el ambiente que existía en el sitio supo que había llegado en un mal momento, en especial al sentir esa aura maligna de aquel azabache, lo que provoco un escalofrió en ella, miro a la otra joven que se encontraba entre sorprendida y molesta no sabía si por su interrupción o por ese hombre, tampoco le interesó mucho averiguarlo.

Se acercó a la joven de mechón azul y sujeto su mano – disculpa debo ir a la mansión Vongola y acabo de perderme podrías ser mi guía – le dijo cortésmente además de sonreírle en todo momento y sin esperar a que le respondiera empezó a arrastrar a la joven lejos de ese lugar.

Hibari chasqueo la lengua al verse interrumpido, él tenía planeado no ir a esa reunión donde se conocerían con sus prometidas pero el hecho de que su presa se haya escapado habían cambiado las cosas, se limpió su traje mientras con pasos tranquilos se dirigía a la mansión, Hibari Kyoya ya tenía una presa que cazar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Kufufufu~ te quedaste callada pequeña – susurro el de cabellos índigos aun sin soltarla, la joven de mirada rojiza aun no sabia que decir en esos momentos, no podía ser que aquel Hitman la haya comprometido con un sujeto como ese, esa sonrisa no le agrado para nada y peor la forma en que la miraba, aun sujetando su katana con su mano libre hizo un movimiento para poder volver a colocarlo en el cuello de ese sujeto.

– Lo mejor sería que me suelte si no desea salir lastimado – lo amenazo mientras lo miraba fijamente – el hecho de que me gusten las piñas no quiere decir que sea lo mismo con usted – declaró y todo lo contrario a lo que pensó que haría el peli índigo empezó a reírse dejándola mas extrañada de lo normal.

– Haré que cambies de opinión pequeña~ – dijo burlonamente molestandola pero al ver aquel brillo en sus ojos heterocromatricos sabía que estaba hablando enserio, no paso mucho para que la soltara y desaparecía en un niebla dejándola ahí aún poder decir alguna cosa.

– Definitivamente deberé acabar con ese compromiso – se dijo a si misma mientras retoma el camino hacia la mansión Vongola con un único objetivo en mente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– No crees que deberías haberte quedado Lixue-chan asi podrías conocer mas a tu prometido – argumento la muchacha de cabello anaranjado mientras iba unos pasos detrás de su amiga esperando tranquilamente a que la respondiera lo cual sabia que no lo haría.

– Zhõu deja de molestar a Hime-sama con respecto a ese tema – le reclamo su acompañante, mientras fruncía el ceño al recordar como ese tipo se había atrevido a tocar a su Hime-sama, eso era imperdonable.

Se acerco al joven – parece que es a ti a quien más le molesta que hable de este tema – le dijo con burla para poder molestarlo cosa que consiguió al ver como una pequeña venita aparecía sobre su cien – sabes que sigues frunciendo el ceño te harás más viejo – argumento mientras se alejaba un poco para evitar la mirada fría del joven, que no dijo nada mientras su mirada solo estaba en el camino aunque claro ella se dio cuenta de que el realmente está viendo a su amiga, era tan fácil saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos, se rio un poco.

– ‹‹ _esa persona no es como esta descrito en los informes_ _››_ – pensaba la azabache mientras fruncía el ceño, no estaba dispuesta a casarse con una persona como él y aunque solo lo había visto solo un momento supo que era muy distinto a los informe que le habían dado – _‹‹_ _lo siento padre, tendré que romper este compromiso_ " – se dijo así misma mientras llegaban a las puertas del lugar donde se reunirían oficialmente con la familia Vongola, pero lo que no espero fue ver todo un caos en ese lugar.

– Parece que esta familia es más interesante de lo que pensé – escucho comentar a su amiga mientras ella aun veía como uno de los guardianes era detenido por otro para evitar que atacara a una joven de cabellera escarlata mientras ella era detenida por la joven de cabellos blanquecinos, poco después llegaron dos jóvenes que parecían bastante cansadas y otras más que se encontraban apartados de todo ese lio, entonces fue cuando escucho a su lado un ¡EXTREMO!, un joven de cabello albino paso rápido por su lado para ir donde los demás mientras empezaba a apoyar la pelea de sus amigos, en definitiva no haría una alianza de su familia con Vongola incluso si con ello lograra aumentar las defensas de su familia.

Con pasos lentos se dirigía al salón principal, sabía que en cualquier momento irían a buscarlo en especial cuando vio a su mayordomo buscándolo, tenía el presentimiento de que todos se encontrarían en ese lugar aunque era lo más obvio ya que ahí se realizaría la presentación de todos ellos, incluyendo aquella joven, se detuvo mientras agitaba su rostro, como era posible que estuviera pensando en otra persona que no fuera su querida Kyoko, no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando, desde que habia recibido aquella noticia sobre los compromisos habia estado en contra en especial al estar esperando la respuesta de cierta peli naranja, pero lo que sucedió hace unos instantes no podía concentrarse en nada mas que en aquella persona además de no saber el motivo de porque lo había visto de esa manera y mucho menos se esperaba la aparición de esas otras personas.

 _"La joven de cabellos azabaches pasó por su lado lista para marcharse pero no sabía porque su cuerpo reaccionó, sujetando su brazo impidiendo que se fuera, la joven lo miro seriamente pidiendo con su mirada anaranjada una explicación a sus acciones, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo se alejo rápidamente cuando su intuición le advirtió de un peligro._

– _No vuelva a tocar a Hime-sama – Tsuna vio como un peli zafiro se colocaba delante de la joven, como si la protegiera de él, no entendia aquella acción y de cierta manera le molestaba la intervecion del zafiro._

– _Huan Yue deberías dejar de ser tan protector con Lixue-chan, o ¿podría ser que estuvieras celoso? – una tercera voz hizo su aparición, una joven de cabellera rojiza._

– _No digas tonterías_ _Zhõu_ _– declaró aquel joven, mirando con enojo a la joven, aunque se notaba que lo odiaba más a él por la manera en que lo miraba y no sabía el motivo._

 _La joven sólo le sonrió antes de acercarse rápidamente a Tsuna – parece que tampoco eres mi prometido – dijo la joven mientras veía la flor que llevaba el castaño – parece que deberé seguir buscando – mira detenidamente la flor para después ver a la azabache y una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro – así que tu eres el prometido de Lixue-chan – Tsuna se sorprendió antes sus palabras y por primera vez se fijó en la pulsera que traía la joven, era la misma la misma flor que el tenia en su traje._

 _Pero la joven de mirada anaranjada no lo miro en ningún momento – Huan Yue es mejor marcharnos, si nos disculpa Decimo Vongola – se despidió antes de retomar su camino siendo seguida por sus dos acompañantes, dejando a un Tsuna totalmente confundido además de curiosidad por saber cómo supo que él era decimo."_

Detuvo sus pasos mientras se despeinaba sus cabellos castaños, no entendía en que es lo que estaba pensando Reborn al comprometerlo con aquella joven, aun sin conocerla podía darse cuenta de que era totalmente distinta a él hasta podría decir que son como el agua y el aceite, le recordaba un poco a su guardián de la nube, un escalofrió recorrió por su espina dorsal ante la conclusión que llego esperaba que estuviera totalmente equivocado aunque lo dudaba, respiro profundamente para poder recuperar la calma antes de retomar su camino, no debía mostrarle a Reborn que se encontraba totalmente desconcertado o seria castigado con sus entrenamientos espartanos haría lo posible para evitar aquello aunque también podría ser peor y castigarlo con más papeleo, tembló ante ese pensamiento – _‹‹_ _todo menos eso_ _››_ – pensó y antes de que pudiera entrar a la sala podía escuchar claramente como algunos de sus guardianes empezaban a discutir además de que también escuchaba voces femeninas lo que significaba una cosa volvió a suspirar, como lo pensó antes sería un día demasiado largo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de unos minutos en los que Tsuna tuvo que controlar a sus guardianes el silencio empezó a gobernar el lugar nadie decía ninguna palabra, en un lado se encontraba Tsuna con sus guardianes y del lado contrario estaban sus prometidas algunas tenían unas miradas de que mataban a ciertas personas, fue difícil que llegaran a esa situación y más cuando encontró el lugar hecho un desastre eso solo significaba más papeleo – _‹‹ ¡cómo es posible que ellas nos estén mirando de esa forma! ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurrió mientras no estaba?!››_ –eran los pensamientos del Decimo Vongola – _‹‹ ¡Hasta Hibari está aquí!››_ – estaba sorprendido como era posible que su guardián de la nube estuviera en esa reunión, al menos que Reborn le haya hecho una propuesta – _‹‹solo espero que eso no me incluya››_

Todo el sitio se encontraba en silencio, ninguno decía alguna palabra cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y solo con la llegada de un joven de trece años vestido de un traje negro, camisa naranja y su fedora, fue que aquel ambiente incomodo desapareció – veo que todos se encuentran aquí – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía a todas las personas reunidas en ese sitio.

– Reborn – le llamo con decisión, no había rastro de temor en su rostro o en su voz, cosa que le agrado un poco a su tutor, aunque él sabía lo que estaba por decirle, él había estado atento al encuentro de aquellas jóvenes con su dame-alumno y los demás y sabía que no había sido muy buena, claro eso no le importaba como había dicho antes esos compromisos tenían un propósito y más con cierta joven, miro aquella joven, aunque no había sido su primera elección para su alumno por varios motivos, sospechaba que ella era la mejor opción para la familia Vongola.

– Si me disculpa Decimo Vongola – le hablo con respeto, era algo que siempre hacia cuando se encontraban en este tipo de reuniones – no cree que lo mejor es presentar a nuestras invitadas antes de que alguno de los presentes de su opinión acerca de sus compromisos – Tsuna lo sabía, el azabache solo estaba haciendo tiempo para evitar que ellos se opusieran, y más al ver esa sonrisa de burla que le daba, solo asintió para dar su aprobación, aunque sabía que si se hubiera negado las consecuencias hubieran sido enormes – Sato puedes empezar – le ordeno al mayordomo que solo hizo una reverencia mientras se acercaba a las jóvenes.

– Empezare con presentarles a Mary Campell-san, ella es de Inglaterra – una vez dicho la joven se levantó de su lugar tenía la cabellera blanca con que le llegaban hasta la cadera ligeramente desordenado con varias trenzas además de unos mechones lilas, tenía un flequillo en el lado derecho que eran sostenidas por una horquillas, su estatura era de tamaño promedio, tenía una contextura delgada además de tener pechos pequeños, su piel era blanca. Sus ojos eran de un color verde agua con ciertos tonos amarillentos en ellos, unos labios sonrosados además de tener unas mejillas sonrojadas, era una mujer muy hermosa, en esos momentos vestía con un suéter de color morado con un estampado de oso en el centro, shorts negros, medias largas de un color negro y unas botas militares de color negro – ella es la prometida del guardián de la tormenta Gokudera Hayato-san – al pronunciar aquello el peli plateado solo chasqueo la lengua mientras miraba a otro lado, la joven solo pudo sonreír ante ese gesto.

– Es un gusto conocerlo Decimo Vongola – hizo una reverencia mientras un aura algo intimidante la rodeaba mientras lo veía atentamente poniendo un poco incómodo al castaño aunque en ese momento no lo estaba demostrando y cosa que noto Gokudera, está furioso nadie debía de tratar así a su Juudaime más que nunca está en contra de ese compromiso.

– La señorita Campell-san vino acompañada por su protectora Konan Vinelli conocida como Scarlet Butterfly – muchos de los presentes se sorprendieron ante aquella revelación el hecho de Scarlet Butterfly una de las mejores asesinas conocida en el mundo de la mafia estuviera con ellos, claro algunos no le intereso ese detalle y otros ya se habían dado cuenta de quien se trataba, la joven que se encontraba a lado de Mary se puso a su lado mientras hacia una reverencia en saludo, era una joven de cabellera escarlata ojos de color miel y de una piel pálida era un poco más alta que su amiga aunque tenía la misma constitución.

– Seré directa, no estoy de acuerdo con el compromiso de Mary y ese sujeto – señalo a Gokudera quien estaba controlándose para no gritarle algunas cosas, después de aquello ambas jóvenes tomaron sus lugares, mientras la joven de cabellera blanca trataba de calmar a su amiga, al igual que cierto azabache trataba de calmar al peli plateado.

El señor Sato tocio un poco para poder llamar la atención de los presentes – la siguiente es Yami Mugetsu-san que es de nacionalidad Italiana – presento a una joven de cabellos negros que el llegaban hasta la cadera, su piel era blanca hasta se podría decir que pálida el color de sus ojos era de un tono rojo como la sangre además de ser afilados, la joven solo los miro seriamente hasta que su mirada se posó en unos ojos heterocromaticos que la miraban con cierta interés además de tener aquella sonrisa que le molestaba – ella es la prometida del guardián de la niebla Rokudo Mukuro-san – la sonrisa del peli índigo se ensancho más ante esas palabras mientras la joven fruncía el ceño en estos momentos deseaba sacar su katana para poder borrar esa sonrisa pero no era lo conveniente – es un gusto Decimo Vongola – saludo al castaño con una sonrisa cosa que impresiono a cierto peli índigo.

– Hitomi D´aramitz-san, ella es de nacionalidad Francesa aunque por parte de su madre también es japonesa – presento a la siguiente joven tenía la piel un poco pálida que hacía más visible el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, su cabello era de un color negro que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, la parte de adelante era un poco más corto llegándole hasta la altura de su mentón, estaba peinada hacia el lado derecho con un mechón de color morado oscuro, su figura era delgadita aunque tenía un pecho bien proporcionado, su rostro es ovalado y tenía unos ojos grandes de un color marrón oscuro.

La joven saludo a Tsuna de manera tranquila mientras le sonreía pero al ver a cierto azache no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño – D´aramitz-san es la prometida del guardián de la nube Hibari Kyoya-san – la joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse y más al descubrir que esa persona era su prometido. A Hibari no le gusto que algo que ya era de su propiedad le sonriera al omnívoro. Tsuna solo pudo temblar un poco al sentir sobre si una mirada no tan agradable de su guardián.

– Mizuko Bink Brunello-san es de nacionalidad japonesa-italiana – presento a una joven que estaba totalmente distraída pensando en otra cosa, pero al escuchar su nombre se puso de pie para acercarse a Tsuna y agarrar su mano – es un gusto volver a verte Tsuna – le saludo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el castaño, la joven a pesar de ser japonesa no posee los ojos rasgados, ella tenía más los caracteres de un italiano, tiene cabellos rubios castaños con alguno que otro mechón rebelde en su frente, sus ojos son medianos de un color celeste labios pequeños, piel blanca de una estatura alta a las otras chicas, lo que más le caracterizaba era la cicatriz que tenía en su ceja derecha que iba paralela a esta además de tener un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, llevaba puesta una bufanda de color marrón.

– ¡LA CHICA EXTREMA! – se escuchó el grito del guardián del sol mientras a Tsuna solo tenía una gotita sobre su cien por la reacción de su onii-san – ESTA VEZ NO ESCAPARAS – agrego con energía mientras un aura competitiva lo rodeaba, la joven no entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo y mucho menos del porque esa persona parecía que la conociera, se fue a su lugar bajo la atenta mirada de esa persona.

– Brunello-san es la prometida del guardián del sol Sasagawa Ryohei-san – agrego mientras trataba de no reír por la ocurrencia del albino quien era detenido para no ir a desafiar a su prometida a una competencia.

– Amane Fuyumi es de nacionalidad japonesa – presento a una joven de cabello semi largo que le llegaban hasta los hombros, era ondulado y teñido de un azul metálico, sus ojos eran de un color magenta además de tener una apariencia delgada. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul claro además de llevar una chaqueta en color vino, tenía puesto un gorro de un color similar a su vestido. La joven se acercó donde Tsunayoshi para hacer una reverencia muestra de su respeto – me da gusto conocerlo Decimo – le saludo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de volver a su sitio.

– Fuyumi-san es la prometida del guardián de la lluvia Yamamoto Takeshi-san – dijo mientras el azabache le sonreía a la joven, la cual solo lo miro por unos momentos para después prestar atención a la reunión.

– Hwang Xen Huo – menciono al joven pero al ver que no se encontraba no supo si continuar o no, pero al ver la mirada de Reborn-san decidió continuar con las presentaciones pero la voz del azabache se hizo presente.

– Por último, en representación de la familia Yakuza Yong, la heredera a suceder al cuarto su hija Yong Lixue la prometida de dame-Tsuna – ante esas palabras todo el mundo volteo su mirada hacia aquella joven, tenía la cabellera larga que le llega hasta la cintura de un color totalmente negro como la noche, tiene un cerquillo que le cubre su frente aunque este era peinado hacia su lado izquierdo, su mirada de un color anaranjado, tiene una figura esbelta y delicada, su piel era tan blanca como porcelana, es bastante hermosa y refinada según sus movimientos. La azabache se levantó de su sitio mientras hacia una reverencia en saludo y antes de que pudiera decir algo más las puertas del salón se abrieron de improvisto alertando a todos.

– ¡Demonios!... Llegue a tiempo – decía entrecortadamente un joven de cabellos rojizos en medio de las puertas antes de empezar a sonreír – lo siento por la interrupción – se disculpaba pero sus ojos celestes se enfocaron en solo una persona, sin esperar que alguien digiera alguna cosa con pasos decididos fue acercándose a cierta joven, agarro su mano con delicadeza mientras depositaba un pequeño beso – Hime-chan no creí que la vería en este sitio – declaro mientras saluda a Yong Lixue.

– Me alegra verte Xen Huo – le dio una pequeña sonrisa cosa que sorprendió a Tsunayoshi.

– Debería dejar de ser tan confianzudo con Hime-sama – le reclamo el acompañante de la azabache – se puede saber qué es lo que haces aquí.

– Por supuesto Huan Yue, Hime-chan siempre será mi persona especial por eso nunca dejare de saludarla de esta manera – le sonrió con prepotencia cosa molesto al otro – y sobre lo que hago aquí – miro el lugar donde se encontraba la familia Vongola y siendo la única mujer presente supo que era ella, se acercó a ellos para después agarrar la mano de Chrome y depositar un pequeño beso – soy el prometido de Dokuro Chrome – respondió con una sonrisa que no se borró ni siquiera cuando sintió en su cuello un arma.

– Kufufufu~ deberías soltar la mano de mi querida Nagi si no quieres sufrir de terribles pesadillas – miro al peli índigo que lo estaba amenazando, el joven pelirrojo solo sonrió un poco más.

Y antes de que alguno pudiera negarse o tratara de evitar que ocurriera un desastre se pudo escuchar una explosión y disparos fuera del salón

Tsuna estaba totalmente confundido, primero debería detener a su guardián de la niebla antes de cometa un asesinato con el prometido de Chrome y además saber que serían esas explosiones ¿un enemigo? pero esas ideas se esfumaron escuchar unos gritos y risas muy reconocibles para el que se escucharon por toda la mansión

¡VOIIIIIIII!

Shisisisisi

– ‹‹ _¡NO PUEDE SER QUE ELLOS YA ESTEN AQUÍ! ›_ › – Se había olvidado que ellos también estaban involucrados en todo eso de los compromisos, suspiro mientras pensaba en todo el papeleo que tendría que hacer a causa del desastre que estaban provocando y no solo eso tendría que atenerse a la furia de Xanxus.

En definitiva ese no era su día.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Primeramente hola, y bueno si me tarde más de lo que estaba pensando y sé que el hecho de que por los meses que no publique nada decidí trabajar todos los días y no me daban tiempo de escribir lo cual es muy triste para mí pero ahora que volvieron a empezar mis clases después de un largo receso aunque no tanto por el hecho de estar trabajando volví para poder actualizar y siendo sincera ya tenía hecho casi la mayoría de este capítulo pero ocurrió que me falta escribir la última parte y pues no supe como terminarla pero he aquí el capítulo, terminamos de conocer a las prometidas y prometido de la décima generación ahora es el turno de VARIA y dos personas más.

Si los personajes están fuera de su personalidad además de los hermosos OCs que me dieron pido una disculpa.

Y les gusto el capítulo de hoy o de hecho como me quedo ¿bien? ¿Mal? ¿Hay algo que debo cambiar? Escucho cualquier sugerencia además de siendo sinceras me gusta leer sus comentarios.

Por ultimo a todas las personas que me dejaron un comentario en anterior capitulo ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Me dieron muchos ánimos además de que siempre las leía y me daban más ganas de volver a escribir así que un agradecimiento a:

 **Sheblunar:** muchas gracias por tu comentario.

 **Sesumi:** si mi querida sesumi sus prometidas se cambiaron, y sobre Mary y lo de su "esposo-chan" déjame decirte que si es ella, solo que digamos que es de otra línea ya que como veras la personalidad de esta Mary con la Mary guardiana de Shun son las mismas jejejeje.

 **Kyokara:** me alegra que te guste mi historia y aunque si lo se me tarde en actualizar aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo espero que sigas leyendo esta historia.

 **Sebastianxcie;** si también para mí fue gracioso escribir esa parte y me encanta de que te gustara, gracias por tu comentario.

 **Joker-san:** gracias por comentar y leer mi historia.

 **Hibarin-chan:** espero te gustara el capítulo y también espero no tardar en el próximo.

 **Ari Kuma:** mí querida ¡Ari-chan! Como me encanta leer tus comentarios y son los que más me daban ganas de escribir, pues tú también adivina que ¡TÚ también me haces feliz por estos largos comentarios! Jejeje si también no esperaba actualizar esta historia antes de las demás y más que aún sigo sin terminar de escribir la historia del día blanco, sí que me perdí por mucho tiempo. En serio me alegra que te gustara las partes que escribí de Mary si debo admitir que estoy más familiarizada con ella y también que muchas veces casi escribía partes donde en vez de decir esposo-chan decía el nombre de Shun, fue muy gracioso jejeje, me alegro que te gustara esa pequeña parte de ella y Yamamoto pero adivina que habrá más partes así ya que él fue la primera persona en la que se fijó antes de que apareciera su "esposo-chan" y me alegra que te gustara la acompañante de Mary, Konan y si a ella no le gusta que hablen mal de su amiga y como veras en este capítulo se demostró que lamentablemente ella no será la prometida de Yamamoto aunque también lo considere por un tiempo. Y no te preocupes habrá muchos celos por todos lados y más con nuestro querido tsundere aunque no lo admita. La idea de que lambo e Ipin accidentalmente cambiaran los informes la tuve desde el principio al hacer esta historia y fue porque quería ver el mundo arder jajaja, mentira pero si fue la idea que origino esta historia. Y déjame responderte a tu pregunta aunque con el capítulo de hoy ya la abre respondido y si Yong se llama Lixue, a veces me dan miedo acertaras en mis ideas, en serio no lees mi mente o tienes una cámara grabada en mi cuarto (mira por todos lados) pero bueno no digo nada aun y mucho menos lo que planeare para esta historia y si a Yong no le agrada Tsuna y tal vez en un futuro. No te preocupes me alegra un montón tus súper mensajes largos alegras mi vida jejeje te mando un montón de abrazo y besos mi querida Ari-chan.

 **Anónima-traumada:** me alegra que interpretara tu Oc y me disculpo si exagere un poco espero no haberlo hecho en este capítulo, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, jajaja lo siento si te confundí con la amiga prometida de Gokudera y la prometida de Gokudera y su fetiche con Gokudera creo que hasta yo me confundí ahora. Sobre la escena que me dijiste pues al leerla me dije debes ponerla y mis dedos empezaron a escribir quedando como esta, me alegro que te gustara y lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar espero que sigas leyendo esta historia.

 **Loba-san:** hola gracias a ti por enviarme tu Oc y aunque aún no apareció déjame decirte que en el siguiente capítulo hará su debut además de su pareja te sorprenderás, me pone feliz de que te gustara, una actualización lenta.

 **Konan-Roya:** me alegra que el capítulo te haya sacado risas esa era mi intención y no te preocupes por comentar tarde se lo difícil que es y más con la universidad mírame a mi tarde décadas en actualizar así que te pido disculpas y me alegraste el día al saber que te gusta mi manera de escribir me emociona y logra que me den más ganas de escribir aunque tarde tú también cuídate.

Y finalmente también agradezco a las personas que colocaron en Favorite y Follow esta historia, me hacen feliz y Hiyori feliz actualiza más rápido (aunque esta vez tarde pero prometo no volver hacerlo)

Sin más que decir

¡Hiyori se despide!


End file.
